


Lost Time

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Ghosts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veronica was used to having to entertain the victims of JD's homicidal tendencies. She was used to the constant bickering the trio had between one another and herself. She was used to having to make sure they didn't start trying to figure out if there was a way to kill a person a second time. But when she is tasked with dealing with Heather's bullshit by Kurt and Ram (thanks a lot, assholes), she finds one thing that she certainly wasn't used to: Heather's feelings.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Lost Time

Veronica sighed inwardly as she silently nudged her bedroom door open. It was a gamble whenever she did, she never knew when the town ghosts would ambush her and demand her attention.

  
It had been a couple of months after the whole, 'incident', at school. The trio of JD's victims were quite unruly, something expected of them when only one individual could see them. Boundaries were promptly set: no bothering Veronica during denominations, no preoccupying her during serious events, and no entering her room without permission (the last rule was less for Heather and more for Kurt and Ram, the perverts).

  
Veronica did her best to entertain the group. She still felt partially liable for their demises and proclaimed it as her duty to keep them entertained, but it was difficult. She had school, her friends, her family, and whatnot. Making sure three other people (or, well, ghosts) didn't go insane from a lack of stimulation was a challenge.

  
Today seemed to be a lucky day for her, though. No one sprung upon her, demanding her to be an outlet or a vector towards one of the living. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly, with calculated steps, she padded down the hallway and to the den. The ethereal forms of Kurt and Ram were the most prominent thing in the room.

  
Ram was sprawled out on the settee, his torso not-quite resting on the cushions, his hair grazing the carpet, and his eyes blankly directed towards the ceiling. Kurt was ogling longingly at an empty can of beer on the coffee table, chin resting on the ottoman that was awkwardly placed by the couch. It was a marginally pitiful sight, but one that Veronica had grown accustomed to. 

  
It was around midnight and Veronica's father had just retired to the master bedroom with his espoused. Veronica off-handedly labeled this "Ghosting Hours", a nonchalant joke that quickly became the official title. The name was well-suited, this was when Veronica expended the most investment to Kurt, Ram, and Heather. 

  
"Hey guys." she greeted as she walked through the living room and towards the kitchen. Kurt glanced away from the beer can and towards Veronica as Ram heaved himself into an upright position. "You guys seem kinda out of it today, are you alright?"

  
Kurt returned his gaze towards the coffee table, but not before responding. "Heather was bitching to us about something earlier. Got real snappy." Kurt held the 'e' in 'real' a lot longer than he should have.

  
Veronica hummed. "You two are all pouty because Heather got a little mean?" Her tone was merely negligibly accusatory, but it was enough to provoke Ram.

  
"Like you can talk! We can hear you whine to yourself after you get into a fight with her, your house walls aren't that thick." Veronica rolled her eyes. The house walls were, in fact, thick enough to hide whatever noise she made in her room. Ram had just unknowingly outed himself, but that was an issue for another time.

  
Veronica gave a non-committal nod. "Where did she go, anyway?" Ram turned away in a pout, but Kurt haphazardly waved his arm in the direction of the front steps. The brunette sough. Heather had found a habit of brooding in spots that created complications for trying to comfort her.

  
Donning the slip-ons that sat beside the door, Veronica cracked the portico open. The sublime figure of Heather Chandler, former demon-queen of Westerburg, was hunched over on Veronica's front steps. 

Chandler was renowned for her outward persona. One look at her and you knew precisely what she was saying, doing, even thinking. That side of her had apparently evaporated, for Veronica had no inkling of, well, anything really. She couldn't even glean if Heather was upset or if she was amassing one of those post-mortem crises that Kurt and Ram contended she had.

Veronica sagged as she saw the tell-tale signs of crying with the blonde. Her back rapidly jerked as silent sobs hew from the ghost. The living girl roughly cleared her throat to alert her presence to the other, less lively teenager. "What do you want?" Chandler's voice was hoarse, something that stunned Veronica to no end. Had she really been crying that long?

  
"Kurt and Ram said that you were upset. I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

  
"It's pretty hard to be ok when you're fucking dead!" Heather snapped. Maybe Kurt and Ram weren't fibbing about post-mortem crises.

  
Veronica shuffled over to the porch steps and sat down beside Heather, letting her left hand gently rest the spirit's kimono. "Do you want to talk about it?"

  
Heather lifted her head, her red-rimmed eyes glancing over to Veronica. Chandler's shoulders sagged. "I, I've just been thinking about all the things I wanted to do. I, well, f-for God's sake Veronica I'm only seventeen! I didn't even get to graduate from Westerburg!"

  
"I'm sorry." Veronica whispered, clutching her biceps and looking down at her feet.

  
"Don't do that." Heather didn't quite snap this time, it was more of a sharp request.

  
"Do what?"

  
"That." Chandler hissed, aimlessly gesturing with her arms. Veronica looked down at herself as Heather mumbled something underneath her breath.

  
"What did you say?" Veronica inquired, slightly cocking her head to the left. Heather hastily looked away. She mumbled once more.

  
"As much as you think I am, I am not fluent in mumble." Veronica quipped. "Gonna have to be louder."

  
"It makes you look cute!" Heather shouted, meeting Veronica's now wide-eyes with her puffy own. 

  
Veronica watched helplessly as Heather toppled into another bout of tears. Cute. Heather thought Veronica was cute?

  
"God, you probably think I'm a creep for liking girls and admitting it and I'm just a stupid d-" Veronica cut Heather off by roughly grabbing her hand.

  
"Heather, do you wish you were alive so that you, you could be with me?" Heather solemnly nodded. "Heather, you don't have to be alive for that to happen, y'know." 

  
Heather sniffed and wiped away a tear from her eye. "Y-you aren't disgusted?"

  
"Heather, you are THE epitome of high school beauty. How could I possibly be disgusted by you - oh my God, you like me? You like me!" 

  
Veronica grasped Heather's face and brought her in close before abruptly jolting away. "Uh, God, sorry, I- uh, do, well, do you mind if I kiss you?"

  
Heather softly nodded, and that was all Veronica needed. It wasn't an aggressive or harsh kiss, more of a gentle peck on the lips. It was all the two needed. Ignoring the muffled outcries of Kurt and Ram shrieking "LESBIANS" as loud as they could from inside the residence, the night was quiet. Perfect, honestly.

  
Heather gave Veronica a small smile, and really, that was all she needed.


End file.
